


The Munich Sequel

by QueenFanatics



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanatics/pseuds/QueenFanatics
Summary: Set a few years after the events in "A Night to Forget". John and Freddie have been facing issues for the past few months and it all comes boiling over on the night before Freddie's flight to Munich.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 35
Kudos: 42





	The Munich Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Night To Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190470) by [QueenFanatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanatics/pseuds/QueenFanatics). 



> Hello, darlings! I know I should be working on the new chapter (and I am!), but this angsty oneshot refused to leave my mind and I needed to write it down. It's set in 1985 and Freddie and John have been together for years and are about to go through the darkest period of their life and their relationship. I have been playing with the idea of a "Munich sequel" for a while and maybe I end up writing it, maybe not. But I'm still posting this oneshot.;) It's set in the same universe as A Night to Forget and these are the same Freddie and John, just older. And one of them has a mustache.;) Hope you enjoy!

_Garden Lodge, March 1985_

John looked at the clock for the twentieth time that night and with each passing moment he could feel himself growing more and more irritated. 

  
And disappointed. 

  
And _worried_. 

  
He forced his eyes shut with the hopes of falling asleep because it was a busy day tomorrow.

Or _today_.

It was past midnight.

  
Pulling the blanket up to his neck, John rolled onto Freddie's side of the bed and rested his hand on Miko's warm body. The cat stirred in his sleep, but did not complain at being disturbed. While usually the cats were not allowed on the bed - the rule Freddie loved to break and John always let it slide - it did not matter at that moment. John needed someone in bed with him in order to not feel so alone. Even if it was a cat.

  
After a few minutes he finally realized there would be no sleep for him that particular night and he started to gently pet Miko, letting his hand run through his soft fur and it was quite comforting. Listening to the cat's soft purring actually had a very calming effect and John was starting to slowly drift away when he suddenly heard a loud noise that he recognized as the front door opening.

  
Without thinking, he jumped from the bed and rushed out of the door, down the hallway - nearly tripping over some cat toys - and he finally stopped when he reached the stairs. 

  
From where he was standing he could clearly see that the front door was open and he heard Freddie talking to someone, but he couldn't see him or understand what he was talking about. He figured Freddie was probably saying goodbye to Terry - their body guard and chauffeur. Waiting in silence for his husband to finally enter the house, John was quite startled when he heard Freddie let out a loud laugh and he immediately knew that Freddie was not sober.

  
His suspicions only got confirmed when Freddie finally stumbled into the house and closed the door behind him, locking it. Letting out a sigh, John wondered if he should just go back to bed or if he should help his husband who seemed to have trouble walking. And while he did want to just go back to bed and ignore him - and Freddie would deserve that - his heart wouldn't let him and he was very annoyed at himself for it. 

  
He watched in silence as Freddie tried to quietly walk _somewhere_ \- John had no idea where he was headed. To the kitchen? To the living room? A part of him suspected even Freddie himself had no idea where he was headed to. The singer bumped into a vase and let out a quiet gasp, but he managed to catch it and he steadied it before making a few more steps, swinging left and right. 

  
It was then that John decided to speak.

  
"It's two in the morning, Fred."

  
The singer let out a shriek, nearly falling onto his arse as his head shot up to see John standing at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed over his chest.

  
"Jesus, darling! That almost gave me a heart-attack!"

  
Once again, John sighed before speaking, "It's two in the morning. The flight is in .... nine hours. Do you even have everything packed?"

  
"There's more than enough time for that, dear, don't you worry. And if we forget anything ... we'll just buy it there, honey."

  
_We_.

  
For some reason that word cut deep.

  
It's been a while since they did anything in a ' _we_ ' way. 

  
Their lives were quite stressful and for the last couple of weeks there was this eerie distance between them. _Emotionally_.

  
John bit his lip nervously and then forced himself to move; he hurried down the stairs and approached the singer who immediately went in for a kiss or a hug - John could not tell - but he knew he did not want any of it at that moment. Stepping away, he avoided the affection and he could tell that the singer noticed it - and seemed hurt by it - but neither of them decided to comment on it.

  
"I thought we agreed you'd be back before midnight, Freddie."

  
Remorse flashed across the singer's face, "W-We did, dear, and I'm so very sorry, but I couldn't just leave. Apparently Paul invited a few music producers and - "

  
"We've been over this before," John sighed and he hated how done he sounded; how annoyed and just tired his tone was. 

  
"I know, I know. But ... we started talking about my album and brainstorming and then we were talking about our last album and I completely forgot about the time. I'm sorry, alright? It'd be very rude of me to just leave. They were all there for me. Because of _me_."

  
John grimaced at the smell of alcohol in his husband's breath and he had to take another step back; he hoped alcohol was the only thing that Freddie consumed that night, but considering he was out with Paul ... John could not be sure.

  
"Lets get you to bed," the bassist said, taking Freddie's arm and placing it over his shoulders to help him.

  
"I can walk, darling," the singer complained a bit, but he made no attempts to push John away or reject his help.

  
They somehow made it up the stairs and Freddie only nearly tripped _two_ times, but he caught himself - clearly he was not _that_ drunk and John was thankful for that. Especially considering the conversation they had to have. Just the thought of that made John's stomach twist painfully.

  
After they finally reached their bedroom, Freddie rushed over to the bed, dropping to his knees and showering their cat Miko with love and affection.

  
"Oh, hello there, little one. What are you doing here, darling? Why aren't you in your bed, hmm?"

  
John let Freddie talk to the cat for a few moments before he cleared his throat, trying to get his attention. Freddie did turn to look at him, but before John had a chance to speak, the singer clapped his hands with excitement, "Oh, darling, you know the flat that Paul got for us in Munich? He showed me the pictures tonight. It's absolutely gorgeous! It has a jacuzzi!"

  
Smiling nervously, John crossed his arms over his chest and then slowly approached his husband, sitting on the edge of the bed, "F-Freddie, there's something ... we need to talk."

  
But the singer only smiled seductively at that and crawled closer to John, resting his hands on John's knees as he looked up to him with a grin on his face, "We can talk later, honey. Right now ... I think we should say goodbye to this bed with a _bang_! We won't be seeing it for the next few months."

  
"Freddie -" John sighed, leaning closer to his husband to try and get his full attention.

  
And then the singer cut him off, stealing a kiss from him. It was a quick kiss and it tasted like alcohol and cigarette smoke, but it still made John smile, even though he tried to keep a serious face. Feeling his husband's mustache tickle him would never fail to make him smile, not even in an intense situation like this one. 

  
Slowly, Freddie stood up and gently cupped John's face in his hands before leaning down for another kiss, this time slowly falling onto the bed and covering John's body with his. 

  
And John let it happen - he adored those moments of intimacy, especially since they weren't really having much of those in the last few months. Feeling and seeing that Freddie still wanted him and loved him was giving John enough hope to still hold on and believe that those stressful times would eventually pass and everything would return to normal.

  
But he definitely did not intend to do more than just kiss that night and Freddie apparently _did_ intend to do more. When his hand slowly sneaked down John's body, the bassist ended the kiss, moving his head to the side as he pressed his hand to Freddie's chest.

  
Even in his drunken state Freddie knew what that meant and he rolled off of John, still quite breathless, but he said nothing and John took that opportunity to finally tell him what he needed to tell him.

  
"We should ... We need to talk, Freddie."

  
The singer slowly sat up, very obviously feeling a bit hurt about being rejected like that, "About what, dear?"

  
"I'm not ... " John paused for a moment, but then realized there was no easy way to say it, "I'm not going to Munich with you. At least not ... tomorrow. Something's come up and - "

  
"You're not going?" 

  
"I am, but not tomorrow - "

  
"Why not?"

  
John sat up as well, forcing himself to meet Freddie's eyes, "My parents are celebrating their wedding anniversary."

  
"And they've told you this just now?"

  
"N-No. I just ... I was thinking whether or not I should go - "

  
"And you're not going with me?"

  
"I can book a flight next week, Freddie."

  
"When were you planning on telling me this?"

  
John tensed up; he has known about his parents' anniversary party for a few weeks now, but he couldn't decide whether he would want to go or not. The last few months were stressful, but the last few weeks were just awful and there were times when John wondered if he should even go to Munich at all. He wondered if Freddie honestly wanted him there. If it was going to be the same as it was in London - Freddie going out almost every night and spending his time with Paul and all kinds of people from the music industry and John would spend most of his nights alone in the flat ... there was no point in going.

  
Ignoring his husband's question, John let out a deep breath, "At first I-I wasn't sure if I want to go to their party, but Julie's going to be there and the kids and ... I-I haven't seen them in a while."

  
Freddie gave him a sad smile and in that moment he seemed completely sober, "I see."

  
"Freddie - "

  
"I'm not invited."

  
It broke John's heart to hear that and he never wanted to hurt Freddie like that, but there was nothing he could say to make it better. While John's parents would not mind Freddie being there, John's sister was a whole other story and she made it clear that she would not be bringing her kids if Freddie was there.

  
"Fine. Go," the singer suddenly said, his voice icy cold, "I'll go to Munich alone. Like I've been doing everything for the past few months."

  
"What is that supposed to mean?" John asked, staring at his husband in disbelief.

  
Was Freddie really spinning this around and blaming John that they weren't spending much time together?

  
"Don't act ignorant, John," the singer replied, "I've been doing everything _alone_ for the past few weeks. Months, even."

  
"Well, what did you want me to do? Go out every night and get high?" John raised his voice, "Is that what you wanted? Visit those ... clubs with you and Paul?"

  
"Don't bring Paul into this and don't talk about things you know nothing about," the singer snapped at him and stood up, pacing up and down the room angrily. All the fighting and raised voices woke Miko up and he meowed in frustration before jumping down from the bed and disappearing from the room.

  
Freddie's words felt like a slap to the face and John stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, "Things I know nothing about? Then explain it to me, Freddie."

  
"Listen, John, I'm not in the mood for this. You are the one who is suddenly deciding to stay here and don't try and put the blame on me. I-I was going around, making arrangements for us in Munich while you were - " the singer stopped mid sentence, closing his eyes to try and calm himself. 

  
He _really_ was not in the mood for fighting.

  
"Say it," John whispered to him, tears already clouding his vision, "While I was at home, doing _nothing_? Well, excuse me if I don't want a solo career."

  
Freddie let out a sad laugh, "I don't want to be having this conversation right now, John. Are you going to Munich with me tomorrow morning? Yes or no?"

  
Silence.

  
John could literally feel his heart breaking and at that moment he wanted to just cry and hug Freddie and kiss him and ask him to just forget everything about their fight and tell him that he was ready to go to the end of the world with him and that he was ready to do anything for things to finally return to normal.

  
But he knew that was not possible. 

  
At least not in that moment.

  
And he knew that going to Munich with Freddie would not solve anything because they would just bring their problems with them. 

  
So he just shook his head and hugged himself with his arms; he kept staring at the floor, unable to meet Freddie's eyes because he knew that answer hurt him deeply. Even if it made him angry and upset - it also _hurt_ him and John couldn't face that. 

  
But he knew they both needed some alone time. 

  
A few days to calm down and think about everything.

Just a few days.

  
And he would come to Munich _then_. There was no doubt in his mind about that. 

  
But not right now.

  
Freddie's voice was shaking when he finally spoke, "I think I'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight."

  
John looked up - he even opened his mouth to ask Freddie to stay, but the singer was already out of sight and John could hear the sound of his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am evil. :( I just have this idea for a very dark sequel in my mind in which Freddie and John basically break up and Freddie lives in Munich alone, doing all kinds of things he should be doing. Feel free to leave a comment saying you hate me and this sequel. ;)


End file.
